Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber)
Per la canzone con lo stesso titolo cantata originariamente dai Queen, vai qui. Somebody to Love di Justin Bieber è presente nell'episodio Tornare in cima, tredicesimo episodio della seconda stagione. È cantata da Sam, Artie, Puck e Mike, esibendosi come gruppo chiamato The Justin Bieber Experience (formata da Sam). Tutte le ragazze erano innamorate della canzone. Quinn si rende conto durante l'esecuzione che lei non vuole più Finn, ma che vuole stare con Sam. Questo motiva Finn e cerca di riconquistare Quinn. Testo Artie: Oh! Oh! For you, I’d write a symphony I’d tell the violin It’s time to sink a swim Watch them play for ya Sam: For you I’d be Runnin' a thousand miles Just get to where you are. Artie: Step to the beat of my heart I don’t need a whole lot But for you I admit I'd Rather give you the world Or we can share mine Sam: I know that I won’t be the first one givin' you all this attention Baby listen Artie con Mike, Sam e Puck: I just need somebody to love. Sam: I don’t need too much Just need somebody to love Tutti: Somebody to love Sam: I don’t need nothing else. I promise, girl, I swear I just need somebody to love. Artie con Mike, Sam e Puck: I need somebody I-I need somebody I need somebody I-I need somebody Artie: Every day I bring the sun around I sweep away the clouds Smile for me Sam: I would take every second, Every single time Spend it like my last dime. Artie: Step to the beat of my heart. I don’t need a whole lot But for you I admit I'd Rather give you the world Or let you share mine Sam: I know I won’t be the first one, Givin' you all this attention Baby listen! Artie con Mike, Sam e Puck: I just need somebody to love Sam: I don’t need too much Just somebody to love. Artie con Mike, Sam e Puck: Somebody to love Sam: I don’t need nothing else, I promise girl I swear. I just need somebody to love. Artie con Mike, Sam e Puck: I need somebody, I-I need somebody, I need somebody, I-I need somebody. (Somebody to love, somebody to love.) Sam: I just need somebody to love. Artie: And you can have it all, Anything you want, I can bring Give you thee finer things yeah! But what I really want I can’t find ’cause, Money can’t find me Somebody to love. Oh! Find me somebody to love, oh. Sam con Mike e Puck: I need somebody to love, (Artie: Yeeeah!) Sam: I-I don’t need too much Just somebody to love. Artie with Mike, Sam and Puck: Somebody to love Sam: I don’t need nothing else, I promise girl I swear, I just need somebody to love. Artie con Mike, Sam e Puck: I need somebody, I-I need somebody, I need somebody, I-I need somebody. I need somebody, I-I need somebody, I need somebody Sam: I swear, I just need somebody to love. Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two